


Midnight

by Raven_Potts_913



Category: Queer Eye for the Straight Guy RPF, Queer Eye more than a makeover
Genre: After Hours, Drinks, Flirting, chosen family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Potts_913/pseuds/Raven_Potts_913
Summary: filming is wrapped on another season and so Johnny makes them all go out for drinks at a local club but things only get interesting after midnightUsual comment of the fic being better than the summary suggests as I suck at writing summarys





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> so I had really bad writer's block so I put a bunch of prompts into a hat and the 5 names into another and pulled on out of each till each boy had a sentence prompt and i used them all to write this story 
> 
> I hope you enjoy

The group walked into a quiet night club there was only a few other men there all sitting at the bar “please tell me you didn’t pull me out of bed for this Johnny” Tan asked looking around causing Karamo and Bobby to laugh while Antoni nodded agreeing with him “no Tanny-Banny I got you out of bed because its only 11:30 on a party night and you’re not an old man so you shouldn’t be there” “as much as I agree that Tan sleeps too much for a young man” Karamo started “this club is kinda bland JVN” he finished “just you wait KB things change around here when it hits midnight” “alright then Cinderella we’ll wait” Karamo said with a laugh “KB Cinderella had to be home by midnight that joke makes no sense” Jonathan explained “yeah if Johnny’s any character in that movie he is the fairy godmother” Antoni remarked as he headed towards the bar for a drink causing the others to laugh and Johnny nodded in agreement.

**2 HOURS LATER**

Jonathan was flirting with some guy at the bar, Bobby being his wing man but was currently talking to Karamo while he was up there getting drinks for the others “so how’s it going do you think” Karamo inquired motioning over to Jonathan and the other guy who has short brown hair and caramel skin and is about the same height as Bobby, Karamo had to admit Jonathan had good taste in men “I think its good he keeps asking us about ourselves and he is very open about himself” Bobby said with a smile “that’s good Johnny deserves someone and I mean” he stopped when the bar tender finally came over to him “two sodas and a vodka and coke please” he said before turning back to Bobby “as I was saying the guy is so hot right I mean you see it too” he asked and Bobby nodded “that may be” Bobby began “but we are married men KB” the culture expert nodded “I know but doesn’t mean we can’t look just means we can’t touch” he pointed out with a laugh as he took the drinks and paid before heading back to the both leaving Bobby to go back to the budding couple.

Antoni was already rather drunk and was currently on the table downing a large flute of vodka with some of the other guys in the club egging him on with chants of drink or chug as Tan sat behind him in the booth shaking his head Antoni looked down at Tan with a smile as he finished it and Karamo walked over to the duo “get down from there Antoni, we don’t want you falling love” Karamo said as he placed the drinks down and sat down beside Tan as Antoni jumped down of the table but as soon as he landed he groaned and clutched the table as he sat down “maybe I shouldn’t have done that” he said the pain evident in his voice causing Tan and Karamo a little concern but before either of them could say something Bobby walked over smile on his face followed by Jonathan “what happened how did it go” Tan asked and Bobby smiled sitting down with his drink “he gave Johnny his number” he replied looking at Johnny “after he realised I was taken” he added with a laugh “what oh god Johnny are you ok darling” Tan asked as the grooming expert joined them “I mean yeah of course I am why wouldn’t I be I’m fine totally fine” he said with a small smile and Antoni gave him a hug before speaking “no you’re not your sad is it because the hotty only gave you his number after” “yes Antoni Yes its cause he thought Bobbers was hotter than me I mean come on he has a wedding ring of course he’s taken I mean come on man” Jonathan snapped and the others just sat there in silence “you still got his number though man don’t think to much about it” Karamo stated being the voice of reason as always causing Johnny to apologise for lashing out at his brothers Bobby suddenly noticed the flute sitting in the floor beside the table and turned to Antoni “please tell me you didn’t Ant” he begged but Antoni just laughed “so what if I did” “he did I was there I saw the whole thing” Tan giggled “Tan France I am very disappointed in you participating in such behaviour I expect more from you” Bobby stated with a smile “em excusing me I was supervising not participating I was only making sure he didn’t choke on it all” he said causing the whole group to burst into laughter and Tan just shook his head at the dirtiness that were his brothers’ minds “oh don’t start you four, grow up” Antoni looked at his phone and suddenly realised that it was almost two in the morning “hey guys maybe we should go back to the apartments it’s like twenty to two” Tan and Bobby both nodded in agreement “’hey I got a hot guys number that’s the only reason to go out to clubs so yeah I’m good hunnys” Johnny said as he stood up they all stood to go but stopped in there tracks when the heard Antoni groan in pain the three of them suddenly remembering him jumping of the table and hurting himself earlier so Karamo just walked over and picked him up “he jumped of the table after downing the flute earlier” Tan explained to Bobby and JVN who both shook their heads at their brother’s antics “Karamo please put me down its just a sprained ankle I’m fine” Antoni protested but Karamo just shifted the younger man in his arms “you don’t know that it could be broken and we’re not letting you walk on an ankle that could be broken baby boi” Tan chimed in as the others agreed with him. 

**Author's Note:**

> these were the prompts 
> 
> Things change around here when it hits midnight – JVN   
Alright then Cinderella – Karamo  
I was supervising not participating – Tan   
Please put me down it's just a sprained ankle – Antoni   
After he relised I was taken - Bobby


End file.
